chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Grayson Hopkin
Grayson Hopkin is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. Grayson is 40 years old, and owns a bar called Gray's Bar in downtown New York, where he lives, as well as being a newly recruited teacher at the Gifted Academy. Grayson is currently dating his former wife, Julie Cobb. Appearance Grayson is average in height, if slightly above, but he is quite muscular, with broad shoulders, and a filled in appearance. He is has very dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, and slightly faded good looks. He is in his fourties, but still remains quite attractive. He normally wears white shirts and jeans, and has some light stubble on his chin. Abilities The first ability Grayson manifested was Belief Induction. This allows him to make others believe what he says, no matter what. Their own personal views and beliefs, no matter how strong, do not protect against the ability. However, the ability does not work if the person the ability is used on cannot hear his words, or if Grayson is prevented from speaking orally. Grayson manifested the ability of Shadow Mimicry second. This means that he can change himself into a shadow, and thus travel by the method called "shadow travelling". The ability enables Grayson to change into a shadow at will, but he will get slightly hurt when exposed to massive amounts of sunlight while he is in shadow form. He can also shadow travel using this ability, travelling to any location in the world where it is currently nighttime using dark portals. He has also manifested the ability of Web Projection, which allows him to create and throw out webs from his own anatomy. Grayson is able to create webs from his hands. He can shoot these out to forms webs that he can use to climb on, and he can use these webs in order to trap victims or cling victims upon walls. Grayson is also able to use this ability to swing from building to building by shooting out webs from his hands to hang and swing on. Family & Relationships *Parents - Jacob and Hanna Hopkin *Younger Sister - Monica Harrison *Brother-in-Law - Harvey Harrison *Girlfriend And Ex-Wife - Julie Cobb *Ex-Boyfriend - Harry "Stiffy" Bones Brief History He grew up in Florida with his parents and sister. He was well educated, and did attend college and university, although when he finished, he found no inclination to do anything else with his life. Both of his parents are now deceased, and his sister is now married to Harvey but they have no children. He moved to New York to open a bar called Gray's Bar, which he founded with his wife, Julie, but she left when the two got a divorce after disagreeing over whether or not to begin their own family. He has been living in New York for nearly three years, now. He was recruited to work at the Gifted Academy, and now works there teaching the older students. He has also began a relationship with student Harry "Stiffy" Bones, after they met at a bar and had a one night stand, the night before he began teaching. Their relationship was ended when his ex-wife expressed an interest to have children and he left Harry. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters